User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/full Incarnation of Earth Goddess
Subcategories This category has only the following subcategory. C *► Cybele‎ (25 P) Pages in category "Earth goddesses" The following 54 pages are in this category, out of 54 total. This list may not reflect recent changes (learn more). A *Aisyt *Ala (odinani) *Al-lāt *Arinna *Asintmah *Atira (goddess) B *Beira (mythology) *Bhūmi C *Cel (goddess) *Coatlicue D *Diti E *Erecura *Etugen Eke G *Gaia (mythology) I *Ila (Hinduism) *Iusaaset K *Khaltesh-Anki *Ki (goddess) *Kishar L *Libera (mythology) *Liluri *Litavis *Lurbira M *Māra *Mat Zemlya *Mefitis *Mother goddess *Mother Nature N *Nantosuelta *Nerthus *Ninhursag O *Onuava *Ops P *Pachamama *Papa (mythology) *Papahānaumoku *Pele (deity) *Phra Mae Thorani *Prithvi R *Rangi and Papa *Rhea (mythology) S *Shala *Sif *Spenta Armaiti T *Terra (mythology) *Tlazolteotl *Toci *Tonantzin *Triple Goddess (Neopaganism) U *Uras (mythology) Y *Asase Ya *Yer Tanrı Z *Zemes-mãte *Žemyna Parvati (Devanagari: पार्वती, IAST: Pārvatī) is the Hindu goddess of love, fertility and devotion.[1][2][3] She is the gentle and nurturing aspect of Hindu goddess Shakti. She is the mother goddess in Hinduism and has many attributes and aspects. Each of her aspects is expressed with a different name, giving her over 100 names in regional Hindu mythologies of India.[4]Along with Lakshmi (goddess of wealth and prosperity) and Saraswati(goddess of knowledge and learning), she forms the trinity of Hindu goddesses.[5] Parvati is the wife of the Hindu deity Shiva - the destroyer, recycler and regenerator of universe and all life.[6] She is the daughter of mountain king''Parvat'' and mother Mena.[7] Parvati is the mother of Hindu deities Ganeshaand Kartikeya as well as the minor goddess Ashokasundari.[8] Her elder sister is goddess Ganges.[9] Some communities also believe her to be the adopted sister of Vishnu.[10] With Śiva, Pārvatī is a central deity in Saivism sect of Hinduism. In Hindu belief, she is the recreative energy and power of Śiva, and she is the cause of bond that connects all beings and a means of their spiritual release.[11][12] In Hindu temples dedicated to her and Śiva, she is symbolically represented as argha or yoni.[6] She is found extensively in ancient Indian literature, and her statues and iconography grace ancient and medieval era Hindu temples all over South Asia and Southeast Asia.[13][14] Tara (Sanskrit: तारा, tārā; Tib. སྒྲོལ་མ, Drolma) or Ārya Tārā, also known as Jetsun Dolma(Tibetan language:rje btsun sgrol ma) in Tibetan Buddhism, is a female Bodhisattva inMahayana Buddhism who appears as a female Buddha in Vajrayana Buddhism. She is known as the "mother of liberation", and represents the virtues of success in work and achievements. In Japan she is known as Tara Bosatsu (多羅菩薩), and little-known as''Duōluó Púsà'' (多羅菩薩) in Chinese Buddhism.[1] Tara is a tantric meditation deity whose practice is used by practitioners of the Tibetan branch of Vajrayana Buddhism to develop certain inner qualities and understand outer, inner and secret teachings about compassion and emptiness. Tara is actually the generic name for a set of Buddhas or bodhisattvas of similar aspect. These may more properly be understood as different aspects of the same quality, as bodhisattvas are often consideredmetaphors for Buddhist virtues. The most widely known forms of Tārā are: *Green Tārā, (Syamatara) known as the Buddha of enlightened activity *White Tārā, (Sitatara) also known for compassion, long life, healing and serenity; also known as The Wish-fulfilling Wheel, or Cintachakra *Red Tārā, (Kurukulla) of fierce aspect associated with magnetizing all good things *Black Tārā, associated with power *Yellow Tārā, (Bhrikuti) associated with wealth and prosperity *Blue Tārā, associated with transmutation of anger *Cittamani Tārā, a form of Tārā widely practiced at the level of Highest Yoga Tantra in theGelug School of Tibetan Buddhism, portrayed as green and often conflated with Green Tārā *Khadiravani Tārā (Tārā of the acacia forest), who appeared to Nagarjuna in the Khadiravani forest of South India and who is sometimes referred to as the "22nd Tārā" There is also recognition in some schools of Buddhism of twenty-one Tārās. A practice text entitled In Praise of the 21 Tārās, is recited during the morning in all four sects of Tibetan Buddhism. The main Tārā mantra is the same for Buddhists and Hindus alike: oṃ tāre tuttāre ture svāhā. It is pronounced by Tibetans and Buddhists who follow the Tibetan traditions as oṃ tāre tu tāre ture soha. Category:Blog posts